The Rise & Fall of Scourge
by Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog
Summary: Scourge y los Destructix logran escapar satisfactoriamente de Zone Jail, pero aparecen en un lugar desconocido para ellos. Las piezas de una trágica batalla comienzan a moverse. Sonic y sus amigos deberán derrotar a esta nueva amenaza antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Precuela a "The Chaos Complot". ¡Capítulo 5! ¡Pasen, lean... y dejen Reviews de ser posible!
1. ¡Los Destructix entran en escena!

_The Rise & Fall of Scourge_

_Capítulo 1: ¡Los Destructix entran en escena!_

_Antes de comenzar quisiera hacer una aclaración que ya venía en la descripción pero nunca está de más volver a aclararlo. Este FanFic es una precuela de otro de mis FanFics, "The Chaos Complot", aunque no es necesario leerlo antes para entender este (Todo lo contrario, este explica varias cosas del otro). La existencia de este FanFic es para explicar con detalle los motivos de la actuación de Scourge en la historia de dicho Fic, pero puede ser leído como una historia aparte también._

_A su vez, comentaré algo más, esta historia además de tomar como base los Videojuegos de Sonic, también tiene varios personajes y menciones a sucesos de los Comics de Archie, por ende es posible que no entiendan cosas por más que me esfuerce en dejarlas claro ¡Así que comenten cualquier incertidumbre, eh!_

_En fin ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

_-Green Hill, United Federation. 30 de junio de 2137. 8:00 am._

Era temprano en la mañana, el bosque recién se estaba despertando con los primeros rayos solares que caían sobre las hojas, los animales se estaban y se preparaban para hacer su nuevo día de rutina como siempre. Solo que nadie se imaginaba que este día no sería nada rutinario.

Repentinamente una potente y brillante luz apareció entre medio de los árboles, generando un ensordecedor ruido que ahuyentó a todos los seres vivos de las cercanías, sin excepción. En pocos segundos la fuente lumínica se agrandó cada vez más, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía en forma de rayos.

Sin más, una figura salió despedida de allí, de espaldas al suelo, dando un giro en el medio del aire para terminar cayendo de pie, como si quisiera hacer una entrada fabulosa.

El sujeto era un erizo de pelaje verdoso y púas más bien largas, con los ojos de color azul, y vestía nada más que unos harapos de color naranja.

Pero él no fue el único que salió de allí, ya que otras cinco siluetas lo siguieron hacia el lado opuesto, apareciendo en secuencia uno tras otro.

Estos eran, en orden de salida, una zorra de pelaje rojizo, un lince de color amarronado, un gran gorila de pelo marrón claro, un halcón de plumaje azul y una rana verde.

El grupo revisaba los alrededores, como intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraban, al mismo tiempo en el que el portal por el que aparecieron se cerraba hasta desaparecer por completo.

"¡Misión cumplida!"-Exclamó el gorila en forma de celebración.

"El plan resultó a la perfección M'lady"-Le comentó la rana a la zorra, quien se estaba quitando la chaqueta y los lentes de sol que traía puestos sobre su ropa.

Sin más, le pasó el conjunto al erizo.

"¿Dónde estamos?"-Cuestionó al aire mientras se quita los harapos que traía puestos y se ponía su ropa.

"Es tu mundo natal Scourge, Moebius ¿No lo reconoces?"-Se extrañó la chica.

"Este no es Moebius, Fiona"-Respondió bastante convencido de lo que decía, provocando un leve sobresalto en todo el resto del equipo.

"Pero el _Warp Ring_ (Anillo de Distorsión) estaba programado para enviarnos a Moebius"-Explicó ella inspeccionando el lugar-"¿Entonces dónde estamos?"

"El aire de este lugar se parece al de Mobius Prime"-Comentó Scourge mirando hacia el cielo.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"-Preguntó el halcón.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, Predator?"-Contestó en forma de pregunta, mirándolo de reojo de mala forma, su interlocutor solo tragó saliva.

"¿Entonces el _Warp Ring_ falló?"-Consultó el simio.

"Sería la única explicación, Simian"-Analizó Fiona con una mano en el mentón, aun tratando de atar cabos.

"Entonces tendríamos que conseguir otro que nos envíe a Moebius"-Propuso el lince-"Tendríamos que contactar con Finitevus"-Agregó a lo que la mayoría pareció conforme.

"¡Ni hablar! ¡No digas estupideces Lightning!"-Exclamó el erizo.

"¡Pero Scourge, tenemos un trabajo en Moebius que finalizar!"-Contrarió la zorra con extrañeza.

"Pues que mal, esta banda ahora cambió sus planes"-Explicó con un tono de sadismo.

"¡Scourge! ¡Finitevus no es el tipo de persona al que puedes joder! ¡Nos tomó mucho trabajo convencerlo de que te necesitábamos para esto!"-Intentó convencerlo la chica.

"¡Tú déjame a mí preocuparme por el Dr. Tenebroso del Mal! ¡Ahora los Destructix son MI banda, así que siguen MIS planes!"-Afirmó mientras sonreía con malicia y se señalaba a sí mismo-"¡Y créeme tengo grandes planes para mi mundo y el de Sonic!"-Agregó acomodándose los lentes-"¿Alguien está en contra?"

Un silencio se formó entre los presentes, quienes analizaban lo que acababa de decir. Bien sabían que Scourge acabaría con el que no estuviese de acuerdo con él, y aun entre todos, las posibilidades eran 50-50 de ganar. Sin embargo, también habían visto perfectamente de lo que era capaz, ya desde antes lo habían aceptado como líder, por ende la decisión ahora no era tan difícil. Con él podrían derrotar a cualquiera se les atravesara en el camino, sea Finitevus o Sonic.

"Nadie"-Dijo Fiona rompiendo el silencio, sin dudas en su voz. Ella ya había decidido nunca más volver a traicionarlo, por ende no tenía incertidumbre alguna en su corazón. El resto solo asintió luego de sus palabras.

"Perfecto"-Comentó con satisfacción-"Ahora ¿Alguien sabe donde mierda estamos?"

Los otros solo revisaron el lugar cuidadosamente, pero ninguno lo reconoció, nunca antes estuvieron allí, eso era seguro.

"No, no lo conozco…"-Respondió la chica, solo para luego voltear a ver a sus colegas-"¿Y ustedes?"-Les cuestionó, aunque todos negaron con la cabeza-"¿Y tú Flying?"-Preguntó en dirección a la rana.

"Yo solo sé que no sé nada"-Contestó rascándose la frente.

"Entonces lo primero será orientarnos"-Propuso, aunque de forma clara, para denotar que esto no era sino una orden suya.

El equipo puso pies en pólvora, empezando a caminar a través del bosque que, a medida que avanzaban, se abría cada vez más. Los Destructix observaban el lugar, como aun intentando identificarlo. Scourge, en cambio, solamente disfrutaba la caminata, mientras pensaba las varias posibilidades de su diabólico plan para tomar el control de dos mundos enteros.

Al seguir a paso firme, comenzaron a notar algo en la lejanía que, al acercarse, pudieron reconocer como una gran ciudad.

"Allí podremos obtener bastante información"-Afirmó el líder, apresurando la marcha.

No tardaron en llegar a su nuevo destino, donde se vieron sorprendidos por varias cuestiones diferentes.

La primera fue no reconocer este lugar, ya que era imposible que una urbe semejante haya pasado desapercibida para todos todo este tiempo. La segunda fue la cantidad de humanos viviendo tan pacíficamente, no tenían constancia de que una ciudad así siquiera existiese en Mobius.

Ninguno llegó a salir de su asombro para el momento en el que una gran sorpresa los golpeó de repente. Una potente explosión se vio y escuchó en la lejanía. Todas las personas presentes miraron hacia allí de igual forma que ellos, empezando a comentar sobre eso con sus allegados.

Los Destructix solo quedaron con su vista fija en aquella dirección, al menos hasta que Scourge captó una charla cercana con sus oídos.

"¡Según comentan en la radio, Sonic the Hedgehog está luchando contra el Dr. Eggman en la ciudad! ¡Esa explosión debe ser cosa de ellos!"-Afirmó un muchacho mientras le pasaba uno de sus auriculares a otro joven.

"¡Tienes razón! ¿Quieres ir a ver!"-Cuestionó el otro con euforia.

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Puede ser peligroso! ¡Además para cuando lleguemos ya habrá terminado!"-Contrarió con algo de duda.

"Sonic…"-Comentó el erizo por lo bajo mientras ponía una expresión por demás sádica-"¡Ni que lo hubiese pedido especialmente!"-Rió en forma de exclamación justo antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la zona del conflicto.

El resto del grupo se extrañó en primer momento, pero lo siguió sin dudarlo ni un instante.

"Oye… ese… ¿No se parecía a Sonic?"-Cuestionó uno de los muchachos con gran sorpresa en su rostro.

"No sé… pero los que estaban con él daban miedo…"-Agregó el otro, mientras se daba cuenta que ambos se habían abrazado del susto.

Por ende no tardaron ni medio segundo en soltarse.

* * *

_-Central City, United Federation. 8:20 am._

"¡Sonic ahora!"-Exclamó el pequeño zorrito de dos colas justo después de haberle disparado a un enorme robot por el flanco con una esfera de energía, dejándolo aturdido por un instante.

"¡Recibido!"-Afirmó el erizo azul al liberar su _Spin Dash_ (Embestida Giratoria), atravesando el pecho de la máquina de lado a lado como si fuese mero papel.

Esta comenzó a emitir fuertes chispas eléctricas mientras se iba cayendo a pedazos debido a las grietas que extendían por su cuerpo.

"¡No es posible!"-Gritó con frustración el hombre que estaba piloteando al autómata justo antes de pulsar con fuerza un botón, desprendiendo una especie de vehículo flotante que hacía las veces de cabeza de aquel androide-"¡Me vengaré Sonic the Hedgehog!"-Vociferó al escapar con rapidez del lugar, al instante en que se creación explotaba.

"Ya debe ser la cuarta vez esta semana"-Suspiró Sonic con gran pesadez mirando como su enemigo jurado se iba.

"Al menos cada vez es más fácil"-Comentó Tails desapareciendo la especie de cañón que tenía en su mano, el mismo que había utilizado para atacar instantes antes.

"Ese es el problema…"-Dijo llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza con gran desinterés-"… es demasiado fácil, no hay ningún reto"

"A-ah, ya veo…"-Afirmó el niño con extrañeza mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar por la avenida, atestada de chatarra que fueron alguna vez soldados robóticos del Dr. Eggman.

Ninguno de los dos pareció notar que estaban siendo observados desde lo alto de un edificio.

"Ahí está Sonic"-Señaló Scourge con un claro sadismo reflejado en su rostro.

"Al parece está solo con el tal Miles Prower"-Comentó Simian examinando al pequeño zorrito.

"El resto de los Freedom Fighters no están por los alrededores"-Informó Fiona mientras ella, Flying y Predator aterrizaban junto al resto luego de su rápido reconocimiento del lugar.

"¡Es nuestra oportunidad de derrotarlos con facilidad jefe!"-Propuso la rana saltándole encima al erizo con euforia.

"No"-Contrarió al sacudirse para hacerlo caer al suelo-"¡Es su oportunidad de probarse!"-Afirmó señalándolos a todos, cosa que los extrañó por demás-"¡Han logrado sacarme de Zone Jail, lo cual es ya de por sí un mérito! ¡Pero tienen que probarme que están a la altura! ¡Así que ustedes cinco tendrán que luchar contra Sonic!"-Exclamó en forma de orden.

La zorra fue la más sorprendida de todos, ella sabía que Scourge conocía los alcances de sus habilidades, por ende no tendría sentido pedirle algo así, excepto por una razón. Aun estaba resentido por su anterior traición, lo había abandonado en un momento de gran necesidad, era obvio que aun en su subconsciente debía quedarle algo de molestia hacia ella. No podía juzgarlo, ya que estaba en todo su derecho a dudar, por ende tendría que probarle que estaba lista para estar con él hasta el final ¡Ya se había jurado que nunca más lo traicionaría!

"¡Sí!"-Contestaron todos a destiempo, preparándose para el asalto.

El par de amigos seguía caminando con tranquilidad luego de su victoria, siendo aplaudidos por las personas que se cruzaban, no podrían negarlo, les gustaba eso.

Fue en ese instante que Sonic se puso en guardia ante la percepción de gran hostilidad hacia ellos, empujó a Tails hacia un costado, permitiéndoles a ambos esquivar el potente puñetazo de una especie de gorila que iba a caer sobre ellos. El impacto fue tal que provocó un leve cráter en el suelo.

Antes de poder siquiera preguntar o exclamar algo, el dúo se vio repentinamente rodeado por otros cuatro sujetos.

El erizo estaba a la defensiva, examinando a todos los extraños que tenía frente a él, uno a uno.

"¡Prepárate Sonic! ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!"-Informó Fiona con tono desafiante tronándose los nudillos.

"¡Ni que lo hubiese pedido!"-Comentó Sonic con algo de euforia, desconcertando un poco a todos los presentes-"¡Tal parece que acaba de llegar el verdadero reto!"-Clamó poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"¿Quiénes son estos tipos?"-Se cuestionó Tails, intentando reconocer a alguno de los agresores, sin éxito.

"Veamos que tienen"-Se dijo Scourge con diversión, observando la situación desde su lugar privilegiado.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Y hasta aquí este primer capítulo!_

_-Sonic: Eso si fue corto…_

_-Nicolás: Es que el Fic se compondrá de capítulos cortos, aunque tendrá mucho más contenido de lo que había planeado originalmente._

_-Tails: Solo espero que no lo dejes colgado como cuando empiezas un nuevo Fic…_

_-Nicolás: ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_-Sonic: Todo a su tiempo…_

_-Tails: Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí y están vivos… _

_-Nicolás: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Tails: ¡Los invitamos a dejar un comentario! ¡Sus palabras son lo que nos dan aliento! ¡Y cualquier duda que tengan pueden decirla sin miedo, que se las contestaremos en el próximo capítulo!_

_-Sonic: Originalmente la idea era hacer aquí un pequeño glosario sobre varios términos y personajes de Archie que los que nunca leyeron los Comics no comprenderán, pero lo dejaremos para la próxima que ahora es muy tarde._

_-Nicolás: Entonces eso sería todo…_

_-Sonic, Tails y Nicolás: *Saludando* ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	2. Sonic vs Los Destructix

_The Rise & Fall of Scourge_

_Capítulo 2: Sonic vs Los Destructix._

_-Central City, United Federation. 30 de junio de 2137. 8:25 am._

"¡Tails! ¡Déjame a estos tipos a mí!"-Prácticamente le exigió el erizo azul a su compañero mientras chocaba sus puños-"¡Yo me encargaré de todos!"-Afirmó sin duda alguna en su voz, provocando una leve burla de parte de los agresores.

"Como quieras…"-Suspiró Tails con pesadez haciéndose a un lado de un salto-"Tal parece que hoy tiene mucha adrenalina para gastar"-Dijo para sí cruzándose de brazos, mientras trataba de atar cabos en su mente-"(¿Estos sujetos serán aliados del Dr. Eggman?)"

"Pareces incluso más seguro de ti mismo que de costumbre, Sonic"-Comentó Fiona con tono burlón, causando que su interlocutor se extrañase bastante por sus palabras.

"¿Acaso nos conocemos?"-Cuestionó este rascándose la cabeza, dejando a la chica sin palabras.

"Ya veo, no has perdido esa forma de burlarte de los demás todavía"-Afirmó recuperando la compostura-"¡Te haré acordarte de mí a patadas!"-Exclamó al lanzarse contra él, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Sin embargo, este solo la esquivó dando un paso al costado.

"Pero es verdad, nunca te había visto"-Continuó explicando, con una mano en el mentón y la otra cruzada, como indicando que ni en guardia tenía que ponerse ante ellos-"Al menos que yo recuerde"-Prosiguió examinándola de arriba abajo.

"¡Deja de joder!"-Gritó con molestia, arrojándole una veloz patada a la cabeza.

La cual fue detenida solo con la palma y sin mucha dificultad de parte del erizo. Quien dio un paso atrás para esquivar el ataque del halcón azul, poniendo su pie en el trayecto, haciéndolo tropezar, derribándolo muy fácilmente, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

En instante sintió una agresión provenir del costado, evitando un rápido puñetazo que se dirigía hacia su persona de parte del lince, quien le arroja un combo en sucesión a toda velocidad, aunque él logra bloquear todos los ataque, con algo de esfuerzo.

"(Es bastante rápido)"-Dijo para sí preparándose para pasar al contraataque, debido a que tampoco lo era lo suficiente como para ponerlo contra las cuerdas, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, escuchó un paso a su espalda, notando como una sombra se proyectó sobre su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo cambió su plan sin problemas-"Hagamos esto…"-Comentó de forma burlona tomando la muñeca del que lo estaba atacando, tirándolo hacia adelante mientras él cambiaba de lugar, todo en un mísero instante.

Este intercambio de posiciones provocó que la agresión dirigida hacia su persona pasase a estar dirigida hacia Lightning quien recibió un potentísimo golpe de parte del gorila directo en la cara, mientras su colega protestaba hacia el aire por lo que acababa de hacer. Justo antes de ser callado por una especie de patada con el talón que Sonic le conectó directo en la mandíbula al dar un giro inverso. Los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo, en tanto su enemigo aterrizaba de pie.

Pero antes de llegar a siquiera tomar aliento, se vio impactado en el estómago como por un misil sin previo aviso. Mientras era arrastrado, llegó a analizar que quien lo estaba golpeando era la rana, que se dio un poderoso impulso con sus piernas para golpearlo con la cabeza.

El erizo solo apretó los dientes y apoyó los pies con firmeza, deteniendo todo el impulso en seco. Levantando a su vez su codo derecho.

"Oh, oh…"-Fue todo lo que llegó a soltar Flying para el instante en el que su oponente descargó el ataque sin miramiento, incrustándolo contra el suelo.

"(Ha mejorado en este último tiempo… nos está aplastando)"-Analizó Fiona pensando sobre qué hacer a continuación-"¡Plan de ataque 7!"-Exclamó bien alto en forma de orden para que todos la escuchasen.

"¡Entendido!"-Respondieron los cuatro al incorporarse

Antes de la operación en Zone Jail, ya habían estado practicando varias formas de asalto, enumerándolas y memorizándolas para aumentar la eficiencia del equipo en combate, así que esta sería una oportunidad de ponerlas en práctica real de una buena vez.

La zorra se arrojó por el frente hacia Sonic, quien no comprendió como eso podía llegar a catalogarse como plan, al menos no hasta que sintió como el lince se posicionaba tras de él con un rápido movimiento.

"(Un movimiento de pinza…)"-Concluyó al entender que sería atacado por ambos lados, listo para esquivar hacia los costados, solo que terminó dándose cuenta que tampoco podría lograr eso. Para cuando revisó a su izquierda, notó que el halcón se acercaba en esa dirección, y al otro lado tenía al gorila. Todos acercándose hacia él cada vez más-"(¡Están atacándome por todos lados!)"-Protestó para sí replanteando su huida-"(Entonces tendré qué...)"-Pensó, listo para saltar, al menos hasta que notó la sombra que se proyectó sobre él desde arriba, entendiendo que el ataque era justamente por todas y cada una de sus posibles vías de escape-"No es justo..."-Fue lo que pudo llegar a comentar el instante antes del que todos arrojaron sus golpes.

Tails se quedó en silencio, simplemente no podía ser posible eso que veía, ya se había preparado para ir a apoyar a su amigo, pero se quedó helado ante lo que acababa de pasar. Recordó que Sonic era bueno jugando al Twister, y por lo que parecía puso esas habilidades en práctica en este combate.

La postura en la que quedó el erizo mas parecía de un contorsionista, había dado un leve salto y girado en el aire, posicionando sus extremidades de manera extraña, calculando todo para salir sin un solo rasguño.

Flying cayó de cara al suelo al no tener a nadie que impactar, en cambio los puños de los otros cuatro pasaron de largo, apenas rozando a su objetivo, quien quedó suspendido sobre sus brazos, dejando a todos increíblemente sorprendidos.

"¡Oh, por favor! ¡No pudo haber esquivado eso!"-Protestó la chica al comenzar a hacer otro movimiento en dirección al enemigo, siendo imitada por el resto del grupo.

"_Sonic_..."-Empezó a recitar el chico, siendo rodeado por un brillo azul en todo su cuerpo mientras sus enemigos intentaban golpearlo con sus manos libres-"¡..._Wind_ (Viento Sónico)!"-Exclamó liberando un potente torbellino a su alrededor, sacando a volar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Él solo se dejó caer en el suelo en una especie de pose cool-"¡Qué genial que soy!"-Afirmó haciendo una reverencia.

"Ya se le subieron los humos a la cabeza…"-Suspiró el zorrito sonriendo con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente y cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?"-Cuestionó burlonamente haciendo unos estiramientos.

"(Ha mejorado mucho en este tiempo…)"-Comentó para sí Fiona sacudiéndose el polvo-"¡Flying!"-Exclamó en forma de orden, desconcertando al erizo, quien reparó en que la rana todavía estaba en el suelo a su lado, al menos hasta el momento en el que se levantó de un salto.

Sintiendo algo pegajoso en su cuello de forma por demás repentina, antes de poder darse cuenta, su cuello estaba atrapado como por una cuerda. No tardó en entender que esto no era sino obra de la rana, quien utilizó su enorme lengua para apresarlo.

"M-mier-da…"-Protestó Sonic apretando con fuerza los dientes, encontrándose con dificultad para hacer algo tan básico como respirar o moverse con libertad

"¡O engo!"-Balbuceó Flying como pudo, sin pensar siquiera en aflojar un poco su agarre.

Antes de poder intentar zafarse, el chico de pelaje azul se vio impactado con un golpe por un costado, directo en la mejilla, siendo arrastrado un par de pasos aunque logrando permanecer parado, en parte por la presión que ejercía Flying sobre él. Antes de poder decir algo, se vio agredido nuevamente por el lado contrario, el halcón y el lince se turnaron para golpearlo unas veces más.

"¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! ¡Mátenlo!"-Les ordenó Fiona luego de pensarlo un poco, cruzándose de brazos, solo mirando la escena.

"¡Si señora!"-Obedeció Simian acercándose al erizo desenfundando una pistola.

Tails ya no podía quedarse solo como espectador, tenía la necesidad de intervenir, por ende se preparó para aparecer su cañón de mano, el Energy Ball, e ir en ayuda de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, cruzó miradas con este.

En sus ojos pudo notarlo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que ambos eran buenos colegas, por ende conocía todos sus gestos, con solo mirarse aunque fuese un instante podían decirse más cosas que hablando diez minutos sin parar. Era por eso que en ese instante se detuvo, lo vio con claridad reflejado en su compañero, esto no era sino un plan suyo para aprovechar la situación. Tenía todo bajo control.

Así que solo quedó allí, expectante, aunque listo para saltar a la acción en cualquier momento que algo imprevisto ocurriese, pero también se puso en postura para algo mas, algo que a su vez entendió de su vista.

"Qué honor"-Comentó el gorila quedando frente a frente con el chico-"Tendré la oportunidad de ejecutar al famoso Sonic the Hedgehog"-Se vanaglorió de su futuro logro, ante lo cual el referido solo sonrió burlonamente-"Es el fin"-Finalizó alzando su arma.

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hacerlo, esta se vio golpeada, elevándose en el aire, lejos de la mano de su dueño. En esa postura tan incómoda, el erizo fue capaz de levantar su pierna lo suficiente como para patearle la pistola.

Antes de que esta comenzase siquiera a descender, el muchacho dio un giro sobre sí mismo, como si fuese a realizar un _Spin Dash_ (Embestida Giratoria), solo que el objetivo de este movimiento, no fue sino sacar de balance a la rana y elevarlo en el aire para recuperar totalmente su capacidad motriz.

Sin más, saltó. Propinado un poderoso puñetazo directo en la cara de Simian, obligándole a escupir la sangre que le subió por la garganta y dejándolo de rodillas.

"¡Maldito!"-Exclamaron Lightning y Predator listos para atacar, pero antes de que siquiera llegasen a empezar a moverse, ambos fueron impactados en el rostro de igual forma a una enorme velocidad, tanta que apenas llegaron a ver una figura borrosa antes de sentir el choque y el dolor.

Al regresar al suelo, Sonic tomó la lengua de la rana, dando un giro sobre sí mismo, siendo Fiona la primera impactada por el cuerpo de Flying, siendo seguido por el resto del grupo, quienes no llegaron a recuperar el aliento para el momento en el que ese movimiento del enemigo los barrió a todos, estrellándolos contra las paredes que se cruzaron en su camino.

Cuando todos quedaron derribados, jaló la lengua hacia él, provocando que el anfibio se lanzase hacia él como un si fuese un misil teledirigido que acababa de encontrar su blanco, el cual lo esperaba más que gustoso de recibirlo, preparando para ello un puño de bienvenida.

"No, No ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO!"-Repitió al notar lo que iba a recibir ni bien llegase a destino.

Y su balbuceó siguió, al menos hasta justo antes de que el nudillo del erizo se le incrustase con enorme fuerza directo en la cara, sin contenerse de ninguna forma, terminando por estrellarlo contra el suelo violentamente, la magnitud del choque fue tal que dejó una grita donde cayó.

Él suspiró, mientras Tails se incorporaba luego de la advertencia visual que le dio su amigo, indicándole con claridad que se agachase, aunque nadie más en el mundo hubiese podido entender tanto en un solo segundo de contacto visual.

"¿Eso es todo muchachos o ya me puedo ir a casa a celebrar mi victoria?"-Preguntó de forma por demás burlona, ya estaba seguro de su total y completa victoria, incluso si estos tipos aun querían luchar, no había nada que pudieran hacer contra él.

"Y sigue con los humos bien altos..."-Suspiró de nueva cuenta el zorrito por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza ante la actitud tan altanera que tenía hoy su compañero.

"(¡No puede ser! ¡Nos está vapuleando y ni siquiera parece tomarlo en serio!)"-Protestó Fiona para sus adentros incorporándose con algo de dificultad-"(¡Es mucho más fuerte que antes!)"-Afirmó, lista para seguir intentándolo, lo mismo que el resto de su equipo, quienes ya se habían parado y puesto en guardia.

"¡Así que aun quieren más castigo!"-Exclamó el chico de ojos verdes tronándose los nudillos-"¡Por mí perfecto! ¡Todavía no me aburrí!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Sonic!"- -Gritó la chica con gran enojo arrojándose hacia él violentamente, lanzándole varios golpes. Aunque este solo se dedicó a esquivarlos sin problemas y con mínimo esfuerzo-"¡Mierda!"-Protestó apretando los dientes, lazando los ataques cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, empezando a usar patadas a su vez. Pero el efecto seguía siendo el mismo.

El erizo decidió terminar con eso, tomó el brazo extendido de la muchacha, dio un medio giro sobre su pie, arrojándola a ella por sobre su cabeza bien lejos, derribándola de espaldas.

"No me siento confortable golpeando a una chica, así que eso debería..."-Comentó para sí, debiendo detenerse al sentir una potente agresividad a su espalda, así como el frío filo rozar su cuello.

El lince estaba a punto de apuñalarlo sin piedad usando un kunai. Por ende no se quedó quieto ante este hecho, dio un leve paso hacia adelante, llevando su brazo izquierdo hacia un costado. Usándolo finalmente para incrustar su codo directo en el mentón de Lightning con enorme potencia, haciendo que cayera al suelo noqueado sin poder llegar a reaccionar de ninguna forma.

En ese instante sintió una especie de aleteo, para cuando se dio la vuelta, todo lo que llegó a ver fue un guante rojo que le tomó el rostro y empezó a arrastrarlo con la intención de estrellarlo contra la pared.

Pero no iba a permitir que eso llegase a pasar ni en sueño, así que golpeó su tobillo contra el cordón de la acera al poner su pierna rígida, estando a un mero segundo del destino. Esta acción le dio la inercia suficiente para lograr girar hacia el enemigo, impactándolo en el estómago, aprovechando el impulso para provocar que fuese el halcón el que terminase impactando en el muro, siendo derribado de cara al piso, quedando tirado allí, inconsciente.

Se dio la oportunidad para respirar, la cual fue ínfima, debido a que sus oídos captaron fácilmente algo que no tardó en reconocer, el sonido de movimiento de un rifle cargado y listo para ser disparado. Así fue como entendió que el gorila estaba tomando una de sus armas e intentaba apuntarle.

El erizo repentinamente desapareció de su posición actual, desconcertando por completo a Simian, quien no llegó a ver el momento en el que este se le presentó justo enfrente, sacándole de las manos el arma. Ante eso, solo alcanzó a pensar en retroceder de un gran salto, creando un espacio entre medio de ambos.

El chico comenzó a cargar un _Spin Dash_ (Embestida Giratoria), ante lo que el enemigo solo sonrió, ya antes había podido detener esa técnica con una mano, por ende no tendría problemas para volver a hacerlo, poniéndose en posición para recibirlo, y ni bien lo atrapase le rompería el cuello, ese era su plan, y con el que ya tenía ganado este combate.

Sonic se arrojó a toda velocidad hacia él, quien puso sus manos para frenar la arremetida, lo cual logró hacer imponiendo todo su cuerpo para intentar detener el giro y la inercia. Sus músculos se marcaron debido a la fuerza que debía hacer, apretó sus dientes tan fuertes como pudo, y puso los pies firmes en el suelo, pero a pesar de todo eso, no era capaz de lograr vencerlo.

"(¡Por qué? ¡Este no compara con aquel!)"-Analizó mientras empezaba a ser arrastrado debido a la abrumadora potencia que intentaba detener-"¡No puedo creerlo!"-Exclamó justo antes de que los brazos se le vencieran, dejando pasar la bola azul, que lo impactó con gran intensidad en el pecho.

El gorila cayó derribado en el suelo, inconsciente.

"Con ese van cuatro..."-Comentó contando con las manos-"...eso quiere decir que falta..."-Siguió diciendo buscando con la mirada, siendo interrumpido por un potentísimo impacto en la mejilla. Lo máximo que llegó a reconocer fue una especie de silueta verde que lo impactó y siguió su camino-"¿Qué...?"-Empezó a cuestionarse al recuperarse, al menos antes de volver a ser golpeado en por un costado-"¡Tú!"-Protestó apretando los dientes, e intentando golpear a la rana, quien solo desapareció frente a sus ojos-"¿Qué?"-Se cuestionó antes de comenzar a atar cabos en su mente.

No tardó en hacerlo. Entendió que el tal Flying estaba rebotando a base de saltos con los edificios cercanos y el suelo, atacándolo de una forma errática para que no pudiese predecir el siguiente movimiento. Sin embargo, lo vio venir por un costado, por ende dio un leve salto hacia atrás, haciendo que el enemigo aterrizase en el suelo, supuestamente expuesto al contraataque. Pero el erizo no contaba con que este pudiese impulsarse allí para cambiar su trayectoria, golpeándolo directo en el torso. Aunque el impactado pudo mantenerse de pie con dificultad, recuperando el aliento mientras el agresor volvía a desaparecer de un rebote.

Bien supo en ese momento que no podría interceptarlo tan fácil, por ende tenía que pensar de otra forma para conseguirlo. Por lo que solo cerró los ojos y se quedó parado en el medio como si nada.

"(¿Acaso ya se resigno?)"-Se cuestionó la rana rebotando cada vez más rápido-"(¡Te haré vomitar tus órganos con este ataque entonces!)"-Dijo con sadismo en su mente, apoyándose por un instante en la pared, flexionando sus piernas todo lo que pudo, saliendo disparado como un misil hacia su objetivo.

Pero este lo que menos se planteó fue rendirse, por el contrario, lo que sí hizo fue agudizar todos sus sentidos, esperando cualquier tipo de perturbación en el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Lo cual le terminó indicando todo lo que necesitaba para terminar con esto. Dio un paso hacia atrás, tan rápido que pareció teletransportarse, sin más tomó la pierna de la rana con su mano al pasar frente a él, deteniendo su avance en seco.

"¡Te tengo!"-Afirmó al comenzar a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, aun sujetando al agresor, aumentando cada vez más la intensidad del giro.

Sin más, lo soltó, provocando que se estrellase de cara contra una pared sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo debido a la aterradora inercia que traía consigo.

La rana solo quedó tendida en el suelo, noqueado.

"No es posible…"-Protestó Fiona levantándose con algo de dificultad apretando los dientes con fuerza, siendo la única de su equipo que seguía consciente después de la batalla-"¡Esto no puede ser!"

"Ya fue suficiente, Fiona"-Comentó una figura que había saltado desde un edificio hasta la calle frente a la chica.

Sonic se quedó observando al sujeto, ya que al instante de verlo pudo comprender a la perfección que era muy diferente al resto, y que por ende no sería nada fácil lidiar con él. Por ende mantuvo sus sentidos en total alerta, para poder reaccionar al instante en el que algo inesperado ocurriese.

"¡Pero Scourge, yo todavía puedo...!"-Intentó contrariar ella.

"¡Dije que fue suficiente!"-Ordenó en voz alta, interrumpiéndola-"Bien sabía que no podrían con él. Pero no creí que les iban a patear el culo de esta forma"-Explicó con algo de burla audible en su voz-"Me han decepcionado bastante"-Afirmó dándole la espalda, mientras la zorra sintió como si la acabase de apuñalar en el corazón con esa frase.

Acababa de fallarle, otra vez. Le dio un fuerte golpe al suelo, como si quisiera intentar descargar la frustración que sentía hacia sí misma, sin importarle lo que pudiese pasarle a su mano por ello.

El erizo verde ya no le prestó atención y pasó a encarar al que era su verdadero objetivo.

"¿Qué ocurre Sonic? ¿Te quedaste sin palabras al verme de nuevo?"-Cuestionó riendo por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el referido solo se llevó una mano al mentón, como pensando.

"(Este tipo... se parece mucho a Sonic)"-Analizó Tails mirándolo con extrañeza-"(Y no de la misma forma que Shadow, que dicho sea de paso no se parece casi en nada a Sonic, no sé como los confundieron aquella vez. Malditos medios amarillistas)"-Pensó algo que no tenía importancia entre las posibles ramificaciones de su deducción-"(No, esto es diferente, cuando lo veo, es como estar viendo a Sonic. Solo que...)"-Prosiguió con su línea de pensamiento-"(...con un aura de pura maldad a su alrededor)"

En tanto, el erizo de pelaje azul señaló al que tenía enfrente, provocando que el referido se preparase para cualquier cosa. Excepto para lo que estaba por venir...

"¿Y tú quien eres?"-Fue todo lo preguntó.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó del otro lado.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Y aquí termina este capítulo donde lo único que vemos es a Sonic pateando traseros!_

_-Sonic: ¡Eso es lo que mejor se hacer!_

_-Tails (Susurrándole a los lectores): Tengo la teoría de que es lo único que sabe hacer..._

_-Nicolás: Bueno, ahora como dije en el capítulo anterior, voy a hacer un glosario rápido sobre situaciones y personajes que los que han jugado a los juegos sin ver los Comics quizás no entiendan, bueno, vamos._

* * *

_*Mobius Prime: _El mundo principal de Sonic en los Comics. Mundo de origen de Fiona, Simian, Flying, Predator y Lightning.

_*Moebius: _Exactamente todo lo opuesto a Mobius Prime, donde todos sus habitantes son versiones opuestas de los de Mobius Prime. Mundo de origen de Scourge.

_*No Zone_: Mundo en el que se encuentra Zone Jail, y desde donde los Zone Cops operan vigilando las dimensiones.

_*Zone Jail: _Prisión que se encuentra en la No Zone, allí son encerrados los criminales interdimensionales, como Scourge. Los Destructix se dejaron encerrar para poder sacarlo.

_*Zone Cops: _La policía interdimensional, que se encarga de arrestar a los seres que pongan en peligro el balance del Multiverso.

_*Freedom Fighters: _Un grupo de Mobius Prime que lucha en contra del Dr. Robotnik, con el objetivo de liberarse de malvada dictadura.

_*Destructix: _Grupo de mercenarios, actualmente contratados por el Dr. Finitevus, a quien convencieron sobre liberar a Scourge para ayudarlos.

_*Scourge the Hedgehog: _Originalmente conocido como Anti-Sonic, es la contraparte del erizo azul en Moebius, siendo todo lo opuesto a él. Originalmente idéntico en apariencia a Sonic, al estar en contacto con la energía de las Master Emerald desarrolló una trasformación que lo dejó con su apariencia actual y con un poder mucho mayor. Al ser derrotado por Sonic fue encerrado en Zone Jail, donde los Destructix lo liberaron.

_*Fiona Fox: _Siendo dejada en prisión en un intento de escape fallido por los Freedom Fighters, desarrolló un odio hacia ellos, volviéndose una chica mala, al menos hasta que luego se unió a ellos. Solo para terminar traicionándolos por su atracción Scourge. Al final termina traicionando al propio erizo verde al escapar en un momento de dificultad, lo cual la hizo sentir culpable. Fue la que propuso la idea de sacarlo de Zone Jail.

_*Sergeant Simón "Simian": _Un mercenario, es enorme, tiene una gran fuerza y es experto en armas de fuego.

_*Lightning Lynx: _Un mercenario ninja, es muy veloz y habilidoso.

_*Predator Hawk: _Un mercenario, antiguo soldado, es capaz de volar y es muy ágil.

_*Flying Frog: _Un mercenario desquiciado, clínicamente loco, es difícil saber qué pasa por su cabeza.

_*Dr. Finitevus: _Un malvado equidna, poderoso mago y experto técnico. Contrató a los Destructix para un trabajo en Moebius, siendo convencido por Fiona de que necesitaban a Scourge para cumplirlo, proporcionando el equipo para lograr tal hecho.

_*Warp Ring: _Un anillo de gran tamaño que es capaz de actuar de portal entre dos puntos, incluyendo entre Zonas (También existentes en la Tierra). Finitevus les dio uno a los Destructix para permitir el escape de Zone Jail.

_*Eventos anteriores a la historia de FanFic: _Scourge fue derrotado por Sonic y encerrado en Zone Jail, en la No Zone. Permaneciendo en la prisión un gran tiempo, durante el cual se convirtió en la bolsa de boxeo de toda la prisión (Ya que todos los prisioneros tenían un Control Collar, que suprime todas las habilidades especiales, dejando a Scourge indefenso). Un día los Destructix son encerrados en la Zone Jail (Apropósito), y trazan un plan para salir junto con Scourge (Quien al principio creía que era una tontería), el cual logran cumplir al pie de la letra, escapando por el Warp Ring que estaba escondido entre sus objetos personales.

* * *

_-Nicolás: Y bueno, con eso sería todo con respecto a las aclaraciones sobre los personajes y sucesos, si se mencionan nuevos los aclararé también._

_-Tails: Pero si hubo algo que aun así no entendieron, siempre pueden preguntar en los comentarios._

_-Sonic: A su vez, si nos hemos equivocado en algo pueden apuntarlo sin temor, no mordemos._

_-Nicolás: Bueno, ahora pasaré a darle las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Kira-Writer**_, exactamente, como lo puntualicé aquí, es exactamente ese suceso en particular, solo que el Warp Ring en lugar de llevarlos a Moebius los lleva a la Tierra. Y si, Zonic aparecerá; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, no, el Dr. Finitevus no aparecerá, es mencionado por el bien del trasfondo de la historia, pero fuera de eso no tendrá aparición; a _**Dark-KannaI**_ pues espero que con este no muy extenso glosario pueda entenderlo aunque sea un poquito más xD_

_-Tails: Y bueno, yo los invito a dejar un Review, con sus impresiones del capítulo, sean buenas o malas, aceptamos todas las críticas constructivas._

_-Sonic: Eso sería todo por ahora..._

_-Sonic, Tails y Nicolás (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego_!


	3. Sonic vs Scourge

_The Rise & Fall of Scourge_

_Capítulo 3: Sonic vs Scourge._

_-Central City, United Federation. 30 de junio de 2137. 8:40 am._

"¿Y tú quien eres?"-Fue todo lo que preguntó Sonic señalando a la persona que tenía enfrente.

El silencio que se formó del otro lado fue sepulcral, tanto el erizo como la zorra que estaban allí se quedaron de piedra ante esa clase de pregunta. Pero el chico de chaqueta negra pudo recuperar la compostura con rapidez, acomodándose los lentes mientras reía por lo bajo.

"Por supuesto, después de todo esto es normal en ti"-Afirmó mirando al cielo se manera burlona-"Esta forma de burlarte de mí, alguien tan superior a ti, es tan común"-Continuó al mirarlo algo enojado-"¿Acaso me vas a decir que ya te olvidaste del gran Scourge the Hedgehog?"-Cuestionó al señalarse a sí mismo.

Su interlocutor se quedó pensante, como si meditara la respuesta que debía dar, cosa que sulfuró incluso más a Scourge.

"Nunca en mi vida te he visto"-Reafirmó el erizo azul encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

"Idiota, haré que me recuerdes"-Comentó por lo bajo antes de arrojarse hacia él, quedando cara a cara en un mísero instante.

"(¡Es muy rápido!)"-Notaron para sus adentros tanto Sonic como Tails al ver esa acción.

El chico de pelaje verde alistó su puño derecho para así descargarlo directo en la mejilla de su enemigo, quien pudo calcular la trayectoria de la agresión, interceptando el golpe con su brazo con bastante dificultad. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo detenido, no fue capaz de frenar toda la inercia, encontrándose a sí mismo arrastrado a través de la calle, con las piernas firmes para evitar ser derribado.

"(¡También es fuerte!)"-Se dijo sintiendo como se le acababa de entumecer la articulación, buscando al oponente con la mirada a su enemigo-"(¿Qué...?)"-Preguntó para sus adentros al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, justo antes de sentir las partículas de aire trasladadas tardíamente debido al movimiento supersónico que lo ocasionó, guiándose por su camino, para deducir que el atacante estaba justo en su espalda.

Sin más que eso arrojó una patada hacia atrás, bloqueando el puñetazo, pudiendo ganar un distancia entre ambos gracias al choque. Pero para cuando Sonic tocó el suelo, todo lo que llegó a ver fue una especie de esfera verde que lo impactó en el pecho de improvisto.

Se vio arrastrado de nueva cuenta, por lo que solo pudo apretar los dientes para poder resistir, ladeando su cuerpo para dejarlo pasar, aunque recibiendo una buena parte del daño.

Con una expresión de dolor se agarró el pecho, mientras su oponente aterrizaba mirándolo de forma burlona.

"¿Y ya me recuerdas, Sonic?"-Interrogó con diversión en su voz cruzándose de brazos.

El referido solo sonrió.

"Ni un poco"-Contestó de la misma forma en la que él le hablaba-"Pero dime algo…"-Agregó antes de que Scourge pudiese siquiera cambiar su expresión-"¿Acaso esos golpes, son todo lo que tienes?"-Cuestionó como retándolo.

Una expresión de repentina furia interna se formó en el rostro del erizo verde ¿Quien se creía él para decirle algo así? ¿No veía que tan superior era la persona a la que se refería? Claramente no, es por eso que tendría que recordárselo a las malas. Se alistó en posición de asalto, listo para darle unas cuantas lecciones.

"Maldito ¡Te voy a matar!"-Exclamó listo para salir a toda velocidad. Sus piernas ya estaban dándose impulso con el suelo, los brazos estaban en postura de golpe, solo le faltaba terminar de ganar la aceleración. En ese momento, no pudo creer lo que vio-"¡Qué...?"-Fue todo lo que llegó a cuestionar, justo antes de recibir un poderoso puñetazo en la cara.

No pudo ver el cómo, para el momento en el que se alistó para abalanzarse, Sonic ya se encontraba frente a él. La intención de este quedó muy clara, lo hizo enojar para que perdiese atención a los detalles, centrando su mente solo en la ofensiva no estaría preparado para el repentino contraataque que caería sobre él.

Lo comprendió todo mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, no llegando a tiempo para el instante en el que su enemigo alzó ambos brazos y descargaba un poderoso golpe doble sobre su cabeza. El erizo verde se estrelló de cara contra el piso, su rival creyó que lo tenía contra las cuerdas, disponiéndose a darle otro impacto antes de que cayera. Sin embargo, este pudo recuperar la compostura a tiempo, impulsándose con el suelo usando sus manos para saltar hacia atrás, dando un par de volteretas hasta regresar a tierra firme en guardia.

"(¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue esa velocidad de recién?)"-Se preguntó apretando los dientes, con la respiración entrecortada debido a los repentinos ataques que acababa de recibir-"(¡Apenas pude verlo! ¡Esto es una estupidez!)"-Protestaba mirando fijamente a su oponente, sin siquiera parpadear para no perderse ni un mísero instante de lo que pudiese llegar a pasar, no era de los que cometía el mismo error dos veces, así que no pensaba distraerse bajo ninguna circunstancia-"(¡Antes podía luchar contra él sin siquiera concentrarme! ¿Tan fuerte se ha vuelto?)-Analizó intentando responder sus dudas internas, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento.

"¡Eres bastante fuerte!"-Admitió Sonic haciendo algunos estiramientos-"¡Eres un mayor reto que los otros juntos!"-Afirmó sonriendo burlonamente, ante lo que el referido prefirió permanecer en silencio-"¡Así que serás un buen desafío!"-Agregó al empezar a dar pequeños saltitos en el lugar.

Toda esa actitud no lo hizo sino enfadar mucho más, pero esta vez fue capaz mantener la compostura, no podía volver a dejar la guardia baja, no le dejaría volver a humillarlo de esa forma. Por ende prefirió no hacer el primer movimiento por ahora, esperando aunque fuese un poco, aunque su rival estaba claramente desprotegido, no había salido de su estado de alerta, por ende esa postura desinhibida no era sino un señuelo para hacerlo atacar y así aprovechar el cambio de guardia para obtener la ventaja. El erizo azul notó que la persona que tenía enfrente no era ningún estúpido, habiéndose dado cuenta de la treta que le tenía preparada, eso solo hizo sonreír, tal parece que este si sería un buen reto.

Él todavía estaba dando leves saltos en el lugar, desapareciendo de allí al instante de tocar el suelo con la punta se los pies. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que acababa de teletransportarse, pero Scourge pudo seguir el trayecto que trazó con bastante dificultad, dando un giro de noventa grados y arrojando un puñetazo aparentemente al aire, pero con esto fue capaz de interceptar el del enemigo que vino por ese flanco.

La fuerza del impacto arrastró a ambos hacia lados opuestos, volviendo a formar una distancia entre ellos. Pero esta vez, ninguno de los dos esperó para realizar su movimiento. El par de erizos empezaron a girar sobre sí mismos incluso antes de absorber toda la inercia, aumentando la intensidad de la rotación cada vez más.

Ninguno tardó demasiado en liberar su _Spin Dash_ (Embestida Giratoria) encaminados directo al choque. Tails se lo vio venir, así que se cubrió el rostro con los brazos en cruz, aunque Fiona no llegó a analizar tan lejos como para notar lo que venía.

La colisión resultante, provocó que la inercia que ambos traían fuese disparada en forma de una potente onda expansiva al no encontrar otra salida, los vidrios a su alrededor se agrietaron por la fuerza que tuvieron que resistir tan repentinamente. El zorrito de dos colas había afirmado los pies y se estaba cubriendo, evitando así ser derribado. Quien no podría decir lo mismo fue la zorra, quien ciertamente no estaba preparada para eso, siendo arrastrada y tumbada por tan potente impulso.

El par de esferas seguían girando una contra la otra, intentando imponerse su superioridad por sobre el contrario. Pero el empuje que traían no duró lo necesario como para que eso pasase, ambos se encontraron en el aire, frente a frente. Ni bien sus pies rozaron el suelo, comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, bloqueando lo mejor que podían.

Los dos se enfrascaron en un poderoso intercambio de golpes a toda velocidad. Los puñetazos y las patadas iban y venían, nadie que lo viese podría reconocer las trayectorias que seguían los ataques, sus extremidades eran figuras borrosas cruzando el aire mutuamente, mientras impactaban unas contra otras, en forma de ataques y bloqueos. Cada uno de los choques podía ser sentido por las fluctuaciones en el aire que ocasionaban. Sin embargo, las ofensivas no siempre eran bloqueadas, Scourge sintió como su rostro colisionaba contra el nudillo de Sonic, su cara se vio deformada un instante al verse obligado a escupir sangre por la boca. Perdió algo de equilibrio debido a tan potente golpe, pero fue capaz de sobreponerse, afirmando sus pies y recuperando la compostura para así llegar a contestar antes de que viniese el siguiente puñetazo. Esta vez fue el erizo azul quien tuvo que luchar para mantener su postura, aunque con una mayor dificultad aparente para lograrlo.

El chico de chaqueta negra vio su oportunidad, dispuesto a tomar la ventaja de una buena vez, alistando otro ataque. No dándose cuenta que esta abertura en la defensa del enemigo fue deliberada.

El muchacho de ojos verdes dio un paso al costado, esquivando el asalto sin problemas, posicionándose a sí mismo en el punto desprotegido de su rival. Este se dio cuenta de su nueva intención, sin embargo no fue capaz de ni siquiera llegar a ladear su cuerpo para el momento en el que su cadera recibió el potente choque con el nudillo de su enemigo.

Perdió del todo el equilibrio, el ataque fue milimétrico, como si hubiera sido planeado detalladamente durante horas, impactando en el lugar exacto. Esto tuvo nada que ver con la suerte, la experiencia de Sonic y su afilado instinto le permitía deducir en segundos los puntos flojos de sus oponentes, adaptando así sus estrategias. No solo podía correr rápido, también era capaz de pensar a esa misma velocidad, aunque no lo aparentase nunca, era mucho más inteligente de lo que demostraba.

Por eso ya tenía pensado lo que seguía, preparó su cuerpo entero para acompañar su puño, alistando cada fibra muscular para imprimirle la mayor fuerza posible. Scourge intentó encontrar alguna forma de esquivarlo, pero fue incapaz de lograrlo. Sin más, descargó su poderoso ataque en la cara del enemigo tan fuerte como pudo. Este salió despedido hacia atrás, rodando varias veces al tocar el suelo, hasta quedar derribado bocabajo sin moverse.

"¡Scourge!"-Exclamó Fiona su nombre con preocupación, acercándose a él a comprobar cómo se encontraba-"¿Puedes escucharme?"-Preguntó para intentar llamarle la atención, esperando que reaccionase.

Al escuchar su voz, el erizo comenzó a moverse un poco, intentando levantar con dificultad. Su cerebro saltó debido a tan potente golpe que recibió, veía todo borroso y en colores distorsionados, todavía estaba mareado, semejante ataque tan bien colocado había causado mucho daño.

"¡Jefe!"-Se sorprendió Flying, quien recién recuperó la consciencia, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. No dudando en reunirse todos alrededor de él-"¡Derribaron al jefazo!"-Dijo saltando de un lado para el otro.

"¡Ya cállate Flying!"-Protestó la chica ayudando al líder a incorporarse, a lo que la rana solo se tapó la boca con ambos manos.

"¿Todavía están para una segunda ronda?"-Se burló el erizo azul haciendo girar varias veces su brazo, como si se estirase-"¡Todavía no terminé de calentar!"

"¡Cállate!"-Exclamó Scourge verdaderamente furioso-"¡Quien te crees que eres pedazo de mierda? ¡Yo soy Scourge the Hedgehog!"-Vociferó a toda voz-"¡Soy el Rey de Moebius! ¡Soy el conquistador de mundos! ¡YO SOY EL SONIC MAS FUERTE!"-Continuó con su descargo apretando con fuerza los dientes y los puños-"¡Te voy a matar!"

Ni Sonic ni Tails supieron como tomar esas palabras, verdaderamente no tenían ni la más mínima idea a lo que se refería. Por ende no encontraron alguna forma de responder más que el silencio mismo.

"Sé que Sonic a veces es desesperante, pero tampoco es para tanto"-Escucharon todos como una voz se burlaba desde las alturas.

Los presentes siguieron el sonido con la mirada, descubriendo a un erizo de pelaje negro, parado sobre uno enorme de los faroles de luz que daban a la calle, cruzado de brazos y mirándolos con superioridad.

"¡Shadow!"-Pronunció el erizo verde al reconocerlo, incluso más molesto que antes por su repentina presencia-"(Encima tenía que aparecer este...)"

"¡Oye Shadow!"-Lo llamó el erizo azul-"¿Conoces a estos tipos?"-Le preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

El referido miró al grupo fijamente un instante antes de responder.

"Jamás en mi vida los había visto..."-Respondió sin dudarlo.

"(¿Este tipo también está jodiendo con nosotros?)"-Se cuestionó Scourge a punto de explotar.

"Yo tampoco los había visto antes"-Comentó una voz femenina, que procedía de cierta murciélago sentada en otra de las altas luces.

"Rouge…"-Comentó Fiona por lo bajo al reconocerla, viendo como la situación se les iba de las manos rápidamente

"Los objetivos no se encuentran en la base de datos"-Escucharon el procesador vocal de un gran robot que cayó repentinamente detrás del par de amigos que estaban en la calle, quienes no lo notaron antes, lo cual les erizó un poco el pelaje de solo pensar en lo que pasaría si algo así les cayera justo encima de improvisto-"Pero sus acciones son sospechosas. Detención recomendable"-Afirmó examinando uno por uno al enemigo que tenía enfrente.

El resto del Team Dark descendió al nivel del suelo, listos para hacer su trabajo, los Destructix solo se pusieron en guardia.

"Jefe, esto se está complicando..."-Murmuró Simian como para que todos lo escuchasen.

"Aunque no nos guste, a veces correr para volver otro día es lo mejor"-Afirmó Predator en un susurro.

Al líder eso no le gustaba, tener que correr con la cola entre las piernas como un cobarde no le atraía, pero ahora no estaban en condiciones de ganar, por ende tenían que encontrar algún hueco por el cual poder escapar.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo era quien estaba luchando con ellos!"-Protestó Sonic metiéndose en el medio, ya que prefería encargarse de todos solo, por alguna extraña razón, luego de los dichos del erizo verde, comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento con respecto este grupo de desconocidos, no sabía que podía ser, ni porqué, solo sabía que eran peligrosos.

"¡No te metas, Sonic! ¡Ahora esto es jurisdicción de GUN!"-Exclamó Shadow casi en forma de orden, aunque era una obvia excusa para quedarse él con el trabajo.

"Y aquí vamos otra vez..."-Comentaron a la vez, Tails y Rouge negando con la cabeza.

Lightning notó el inicio de la trifulca, viendo en un instante su ventana de oportunidad. Sin pensar en desperdiciarla, tomó tres pequeñas esferas negras y las arrojó hacia el enemigo, justo debajo de sus pies.

Para cuando estos notaron lo que pasaba, ya era tarde, tres repentinas humaredas se formaron de la nada, irritándoles la vista y el olfato a los cuatro que quedaron allí. Solo uno del grupo no se vio afectado por esa táctica, el que no era un ser orgánico. Omega activó su visión térmica para localizar a los objetos, quienes ya estaban claramente intentando escapar, por ende él se preparó para impedirlo. Pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo, ya que vio peligro inminente asolándolos a todos.

"¡Amenaza detectada!"-Dijo al avanzar por el equipo, metiéndose entre ellos y el cohete que se dirigía hacia ellos, disparado por el simio como nueva distracción.

El robot colocó sus manos en la trayectoria del misil, ocasionando una poderosa explosión que fue contenida en su totalidad por él, quien sin embargo se vio derribado hacia atrás.

"¡Omega!"-Exclamó Rouge con preocupación mientras la humareda se disipaba de a poco-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sistemas al 98% de capacidad"-Informó este incorporándose sin problemas-"Daños severos: 0%"

"¡Mierda! ¡Se escaparon!"-Protestó Shadow al no verlos por ningún lado-"¡Esto es culpa tuya Sonic!"-Afirmó señalando al referido.

"¿Mía?"-Cuestionó sorprendido y hasta ofendido por la acusación-"¡Fuiste tú el que se metió! ¡Yo tenía todo bajo control!"-Contrarió encarando a su eterno rival, poniéndose frente con frente.

"¡Tú fuiste el que nos distrajo a todos! ¡Les diste la oportunidad de escapar!"-Reprochó haciendo fuerza con la cabeza, como intentando que retrocediera.

"¿Quieres arreglar esto con los puños? ¡Justo estoy con adrenalina!"Amedrentó sonriendo burlonamente, resistiendo en el mismo lugar.

"¡Ya! ¡Dejen de actuar como niños!"-Se metió Rouge en el medio, para evitar que la cosa pasara a mayores-"¿Tienen idea de quienes eran esos tipos?"-Les preguntó al erizo y al zorrito para desviar el tema.

"Ni la más remota"-Contestó Sonic con sinceridad encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es verdad, yo tampoco los había visto antes"-Agregó Tails, pensativo-"Aunque ellos actuaban como si ya nos conociesen"-Explicó resumidamente-"También el que se hacía llamar Scourge dijo varias cosas extrañas que seguramente escucharon"

"Si, eso de que era el rey de no sé dónde, que era él no se qué de los mundos, varios insultos de por medio y que era…"-Comenzó a enumerar el erizo azul, deteniéndose al recordar esas precisas palabras tan extrañas-"… el Sonic mas fuerte…"-Pronunció como si aun intentase entender su significado, pero solo protestó de forma sonora-"¡Parecería como si Metal Sonic estuviese creando una religión o algo así!"-Afirmó al aire al recordar que esa manera de hablar era propia de su contraparte robótica-"¡El gobierno debería prohibir a las personas emborracharse tan temprano! ¡Necesitamos más medidas anti-alcohol!"

"Tú… eres el que parece borracho…"-Comentó Tails por lo bajo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

"Alguien llamado Scourge no aparece en el registro de GUN"-Explicó Rouge luego de ingresar algunos datos en el comunicador de su muñeca-"Creo que volveremos a saber de él pronto, así que estén alertas"-Les aconsejó al par.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya les patee el trasero a todos!"-Se enorgulleció el chico de ojos verdes con grandeza-"¡Si vuelven solo lo haré de nuevo sin problemas!"-Dijo con tal de calmar los ánimos-"¡Vamos Tails!"-Lo llamó al empezar a caminar desinteresadamente.

"¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Hasta luego chicos!"-Saludó algo sorprendido antes de seguir a su compañero.

"(¿Por qué?)"-Se cuestionó a sí mismo-"(¿Por qué no puedo sacarme este mal presentimiento de la cabeza?)"

Actuó como si no le importara nada de este tema que recién acababa de vivir, pero en realidad los dichos de ese desconocido lo dejaron bastante preocupado, aunque fue capaz de derrotarlo, no sintió verdadera satisfacción. Como si la lucha no hubiese terminado todavía, algo en aquella persona lo perturbaba, pero no era capaz de entender qué exactamente. Por ende solo dejó de pensar en eso, intentando disfrutar de tan hermoso día.

Sin saber que todo, estaba a punto de ir de mal en peor.

* * *

"¿Cómo fue esto posible?"-Cuestionó Scourge golpeando con fuerza una pared, la cual se derrumbó ante el peso de puño.

"Scourge…"-Intentó comenzar a calmarlo Fiona, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"¡Cierra la boca!"-Exclamó quitando bruscamente su palma-"¡Fuimos humillados por ese hijo de puta de Sonic!"-Protestó apretando los dientes-"¡En especial ustedes! ¡A pesar de superarlo por cinco a uno no pudieron hacer nada!"-Reprochó señalándolos-"¡Son un grupo de inútiles! ¡Pensé que eran mejores!"

"Eso no…"-Intentaron contrariar Predator y Lightning, pero se vieron silenciados por la mirada fulminante que recibieron de su líder.

Cada una de las palabras que el erizo pronunciaba, eran como un puñal más clavado en el pecho de la zorra, tenía que apretar los puños para evitar temblar, tenía que apretar los dientes para evitar llorar. Se sentía como la peor basura, no podía ser útil aunque lo quisiera. Si expresaba verdaderamente sus sentimientos solo demostraría lo que ella ya sabía a la perfección: Que era débil. Por ende solo mantuvo todo para sí misma.

Los gritos del jefe de los Destructix, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por una risa, la voz que la generaba era más que conocida para todos ellos, por lo que solo alzaron la vista, encontrando lo que parecía ser un pequeño robot flotante con forma de pantalla, en la que se proyectaba la imagen de cierto científico infamemente conocido.

"¡Dr. Robotnik!"-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al verlo, quedándose a la defensiva, aunque el referido solo rió un poco más.

"_¡Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así!_"-Afirmó con diversión cruzado de brazos, sentado en una silla mientras les hablaba-"_¡He visto su combate y escuchado sus conversaciones! ¡Así que creo que hay una forma en que ambas partes salgamos beneficiadas!_"-Explicó juntando sus manos frente al rostro.

"¡Ve al grano! ¿Qué quieres?"-Cuestionó Scourge con bastante rudeza.

"_Quiero lo mismo que ustedes ¡Acabar de una vez por todas con Sonic!_"-Contestó sin pensarlo mostrando una sádica sonrisa.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!_

_-Sonic: Nos hemos retrasado un poco, pero esperamos ser más constantes de ahora en adelante._

_-Tails: Así que prometemos que habrá menos retraso…_

_-Shadow: Pero como siempre, eso no se cumplirá._

_-Nicolás: No acotes Shadow._

_-Rouge: Es tarde, así que da las gracias así cerramos este capítulo._

_-Nicolás: *Suspira* Bueno, está bien, les daré las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, en realidad no se fortaleció tanto, él ya tenía esa fuerza y velocidad, solo que los Destructix no se dieron cuenta de cuan equivocados estaban en cierto detalle, Jujuju. De nada. ¿Envestida? ¿Qué envestida? ¡Yo no veo nada sobre una envestida! *Se rasca la cabeza como apenado*; a_** Master the Hedgehog**_, alguna de esas dos respuestas será ¿No es obvio cual? Jejeje; a _**Jack Dark hell**_, pues no, Scourge va a ser el único Anti-Mobian que aparecerá en esta historia, aunque quizás algún otro sea mencionado, por lo demás, ya se verá, Jujuju; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, la incluí con esa intención jeje._

_-Tails: Esa posiblemente sea otra de sus cualidades, sí…_

_-Nicolás: Yo uso el Canon de los videojuegos como base, y a partir de ahí expando (Aunque no lo niego, me tomo varias licencias con respecto a eventos y personajes, jeje…), pero lo que dice es totalmente correcto, jeje. A mí también me agrada ponerlo arrogante, tiene su encanto._

_-Tails: ¡Y también le agradecemos a _**Kira-Writer **_por leer el Fic y dejar Reviews!_

_-Sonic: ¡Eso sería todo por ahora!_

_-Tails, Sonic, Rouge y Nicolás: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	4. ¡Esto no es Mobius!

_The Rise & Fall of Scourge_

_Capítulo 4: ¡Esto no es Mobius!_

_-Afuera de Central City, United Federation. 30 de junio de 2137. 9:00 am._

Los Destructix decidieron escuchar la propuesta de ese hombre, por ende permitieron que ese robot los guiase hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde un gran portaviones se reveló a sí mismo, al quitarse su camuflaje óptico.

Una puerta se abrió, invitándolos a pasar. No dudaron en hacerlo, mientras el umbral se cerraba tras sus pasos.

Avanzaron por un largo pasillo, atentos a cualquier cosa extraña, con la guardia disimuladamente alta.

"No se preocupen"-Les dijo repentinamente Eggman a través de la máquina guía-"Si hubiera querido hacerles algo, ya podría haberlo hecho"-Afirmó de forma burlona, algo que no le gustó nada a la chica.

"(No confío para nada en Robotnik...)"-Pensó para sí, mirando con recelo la espalda de ese androide-"(... preferiría no tener nada que ver con él. Pero Scourge quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir, así que si es necesario venderé mi alma ¡Pero lo seguiré! ¡Hasta el mismo Infierno si es necesario!)"-Llegó a su resolución final apretando los puños con determinación.

Un portón se abrió frente a ellos, dando a una especie de cabina de mando, donde se encontraba sentada una figura distinguible con facilidad.

"¡Bienvenidos!"-Saludó con euforia extendiendo los brazos hacia ellos-"¿Gustan algo de beber?"-Preguntó señalando algunos cócteles a un costado.

"¡No tomaré nada que tú hayas preparado!"-Contrarió Scourge de forma brusca.

"Eso suena como si ya me conocieras"-Sonrió Eggman levantando la mirada, reclinándose en su silla.

"Tú también..."-Protestó por lo bajo apretando los puños con fuerza, ya cansado de que todos le viniesen con el mismo cuento. Estaba a punto de saltarle encima, cuando alguien lo detuvo tomándole la muñeca.

"Espera Scourge"-Dijo para frenarlo, pero no se quedó callada esperando su obvia protesta-"En un primer momento pensé que era solo una burla de Sonic, pero nadie aquí parece acordarse de nosotros. Como si nunca nos hubiesen conocido"-Explicó su punto de forma concisa.

"¿Qué insinúas?"-Cuestionó atando cabos en su cabeza.

"Es exactamente como ella dice"-Contestó el científico antes de que alguien más lo hiciera-"Nunca los había visto, aunque ustedes parecen conocerme demasiado bien"-Expuso incorporándose-"Por ende la única opción restante que queda, es el hecho de que ustedes no están donde creen que están"-Indicó levantando el dedo.

"Entonces el _Warp Ring_ (Anillo de Distorsión) ni siquiera nos envió a Mobius, sino que llegamos a una dimensión distinta"-Dedujo finalmente Fiona, sobresaltando al equipo.

"Ese Finitevus nos dio una cosa inútil"-Protestó Predator en voz alta.

"Debemos encontrar alguna forma de volver"-Le sugirió Simian a la muchacha.

"Dr. Robotnik..."-Le llamó la atención ella-"¿Es capaz de enviarnos a Moebius?"

"No conozco ese lugar al que te refieres"-Contestó sentándose en el escritorio cruzado de brazos-"Y no existe alguna tecnología o magia capaz de abrir puertas dimensionales"-Detalló en palabras concisas como para que todos pudiesen comprenderlo-"Aunque llámenme solo Dr. Eggman, no me acostumbro a que me llamen por el nombre de mi familia"-Explicó a su vez con un toque de melancolía, aunque nadie le prestó mucha atención a eso.

"No puede ser..."-Fue todo lo que pudo decir Fiona.

Aunque el resto del grupo estaba igual, después de todo estaban atrapados en un lugar extraño, totalmente ajeno a su propia existencia. La desesperación se apoderó de ellos, casi dirían que estaban asustados. Eggman sonrió con disimulo, ya había sacado todas esas conclusiones antes, por ende se aprovecharía de ellos para su propio beneficio personal, sobretodo en su objetivo de destruir a su archienemigo. Solo dos de los seis conservaron de verdad la calma. Flying porqué todo le daba lo mismo sin importar qué, solo quería tener la oportunidad de romper algo o matar a alguien, así que como en esta dimensión también había personas no tenía problemas. Por contra, Scourge sí se molestó, todavía le debía al Sonic de Mobius un par de golpizas. Pero ese sentimiento era nada comparado al que le acababa de despertar el Sonic de este mundo, quería verlo ahogarse en su propia sangre mientras veía la agonía en sus ojos, aprendería por las malas que a él había que tenerle respeto y miedo, y no necesariamente en ese orden.

"No hay problema..."-Murmuró al sonreír-"¡Si no hay forma de moverse a otros mundos! ¡Entonces Scourge the Hedgehog y los Destructix conquistarán este!"-Afirmó bastante exaltado, quería demostrar su poder, el mismo poder que subyugó Moebius y Mobius en el pasado, conquistar un nuevo mundo no sería muy diferente, aunque eso no lo haría menos excitante.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Este mundo será nuestro!"-Exclamó la zorra ya contagiada por ese espíritu, el cual se propagó a su vez por el resto del grupo.

"Entonces ¿Gustan escuchar mi propuesta?"-Cuestionó Eggman para llamarles la atención-"Beneficiará a ambas partes"-Agregó utilizando las mismas palabras que antes.

"Primero que nada..."-Comenzó a decir el erizo tomando un banco y sentándose-"... necesito información sobre este mundo en el que ahora estamos"-Casi exigió encarando al científico.

"Por supuesto, pregunten lo que quieran"-Accedió sin demasiada presión, mientras el resto de los Destructix imitaban a su líder.

"¿Y cómo se llama este planeta?"-Fue su primera pregunta.

"El nombre de este planeta es Tierra"-Explicó sin detallarse mucho, ni preguntar si el de ellos era el tal Mobius o Moebius.

"¿Existen las _Chaos Emeralds_ (Esmeraldas de Caos) en este mundo?"-Siguió con sus cuestiones.

"Así es, 7 de ellas, pero no se encuentran en mi poder ni sé donde están"-Contestó rápida y concisamente.

"¿Que tan fuertes son los _Freedom Fighters_ (Luchadores de la Libertad) aquí?"-Tomó el turno Fiona cruzando las piernas en el asiento.

"¿_Freedom Fighters_?"-Contrapreguntó él-"Nunca había escuchado ese nombre"

La zorra se tomó un poco de tiempo para explicarle como era la situación en su mundo natal, Mobius Prime, y la razón de la existencia de los Freedom Fighters, así como los nombres de sus miembros principales.

"Entiendo... aquí ese grupo no existe"-Ratificó lo que ya era obvio-"Podríamos decir que su equivalente son los amigos de Sonic, las únicas molestias que siempre anda frustrando mis planes"-Comentó dándose pie para enumerarlos uno a uno-"Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, uno de mis antiguos robots de la serie E, E-123 Omega, y Shade the Echidna"

"Conozco a la mayoría de esos"-Afirmó ella-"Sin embargo los únicos que podrían ser verdaderos problemas serían Sonic, Shadow y quizás Knuckles"

"Todos ellos siempre son molestias..."-Comentó Eggman por lo bajo, recordando las veces que Tails o Rouge se le metieron en los planes.

"Creo que con eso es suficiente para comenzar"-Dijo Scourge incorporándose.

"Espera"-Agregó en científico para llamarle la atención-"Antes necesito que me resuelvas una duda"-Explicó levantándose también-"¿Tú eres un Sonic de otra dimensión?"-Preguntó repentinamente, descolocando a su interlocutor.

"¿Cómo...?"-Intentó cuestionar luego de salir de su sorpresa inicial, pero se vio interrumpido.

"Es solo una inquietud surgida de las posibilidades que abarqué..."-Afirmó en un tono deductivo, aunque en realidad no necesitaba que le contestase, porqué la respuesta ya la sabía.

"Es verdad, originalmente era el Anti-Sonic, pero ahora soy solo Scourge"-Respondió recuperando la compostura.

"Nunca creí que haría equipo con mi enemigo jurado justamente para derrotarlo"-Comentó sonriendo con malicia extendiéndole la mano.

"Esto es solo una sociedad"-Remarcó el erizo estrechándola con recelo.

"Por supuesto"-Rió-"¡Ahora comencemos a planear nuestro movimiento mis socios!"-Exclamó con euforia dándolo una palmadita a Scourge en la espalda.

Su exaltación se debía a que podría usar a este grupo para garantizar su victoria, y luego también se desharía de ellos.

Scourge, sonreía porqué pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

_-Cuartel General de GUN, Central City, United Federation. 9:15 am._

"Adelante"-Ordenó el alto hombre mayor, que vestía un formal traje militar, adornado con condecoraciones y méritos. Se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su espaciosa oficina, leyendo un informe.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Shadow y Rouge, quienes hicieron un saludo militar.

"¿Nos llamó Comandante?"-Preguntó la chica.

"Así es"-Afirmó el líder de GUN incorporándose-"¿Ustedes vieron en persona a los sujetos listados en este informe, no es así?"-Interrogó dejando la carpeta en la mesa.

"Yo misma lo redacté"-Explicó ella.

"¿Cuál fue su apreciación personal sobre ellos?"-Siguió cuestionando, volteando a mirar por la ventana, que poseía una gran vista de la ciudad.

"No hay de qué preocuparse"-Comentó el erizo de manera burlona-"Si el inútil de Sonic los derrotó a todos juntos entonces no son más que basuras"

"Pero ese tal Scourge pudo darle batalla en un uno a uno según pudimos constatar"-Contrarió Rouge mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien solo seguía cruzado de brazos y aun con esa expresión.

"De acuerdo, pueden retirarse"-Terminó sin voltear a verlos, el par solo obedeció sin chistar.

Cuando ambos se fueron, el hombre permaneció mirando la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos. Algo no le transmitía buena vibra. Podría decir que tenía un mal presentimiento. La última vez que había tenido esa sensación, al día siguiente estaban lloviendo alienígenas desde el cielo. Por ende, tenía que hacerle aunque fuese un poco de caso a sus instintos.

Tomó el teléfono, accionando un marcado rápido. Si algo inesperado ocurría, esta vez él estaría preparado.

* * *

_-Emerald Town, United Federation. 9:45 am._

Sonic no podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Aquel erizo simplemente no le inspiraba confianza alguna.

_"¡YO SOY EL SONIC MAS FUERTE!"_

Esas palabras fueron las que más impresión le causaron, activando una especie de rechazo ante aquel individuo. Desde que lo había visto comenzó a tener una extraña sensación, durante el combate, ese sentimiento se fortaleció varias veces. Pero fue esa frase el detonante de su mal presentimiento, fue lo que permitió entender el horrible sentimiento que le provocaba verlo.

Era como verse en un espejo, pero no en uno común, sino en uno de esos espejos de las ferias, los que te deforman exagerando ciertos detalles. Mirar a aquel erizo verde, era como ver a una versión distorsionada de sí mismo. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en ello, por ende decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía en momentos así. Por ende dio un salto para bajar de la rama del árbol sobre la que descansaba y comenzó a correr a través de la pradera a toda velocidad. Era la única forma en la que siempre que lo necesitara, podía abstenerse de pensar.

* * *

_-Camino a Central City, United Federation. 10:00 am._

Con todo el jaleo que se terminó armando durante su visita, Tails se olvidó la verdadera razón por la que él y Sonic fueron a Central City. Tanto fue así que hasta luego de regresar a casa tardó un rato en recordar que necesitaba varios repuestos en la ciudad. Por ende no tardó en volver a salir hacia allí.

Su colega no quiso acompañarlo esta vez, estaba más que claro por qué. Aunque haya actuado tanto, era obvio que aquel combate y, sobretodo, las palabras de aquel erizo lo habían molestado bastante, se notaba en su expresión, por ende decidió no insistirle más e ir él solo.

En cada paso iba recordando y rearmando su lista de compras mentalmente, algo que no le consumía mucho tiempo ni capacidad, por ende continuaba atento al entorno, fue por eso que captó sin problemas es voz de niña conocida por él.

"¡Éstas seguro que le gustan, Cheese!"-Exclamó con felicidad la pequeña conejita que estaba arrodillada en un campo de flores junto a su chao.

"Chao ¡Chao!"-Respondió el pequeño ser dando saltos de alegría.

"¡Hola Cream!"-Saludó el zorrito al acercarse guiado por su curiosidad.

"Oh ¡Buenos Días Tails!"-Correspondió ella muy educadamente, como bien le habían enseñado en casa-"Vimos las noticias con mamá ¡Tú y el Sr. Sonic han vuelto a derrotar al Dr. Eggman!"-Recordó sonriéndole.

"Pues sí, ya es algo rutinario"-Rió algo apenado rascándose la mejilla-"Oye ¿Qué haces?"-Curioseó pispiando la cesta de flores que la niña traía en brazos, haciéndose una idea acerca la respuesta que recibiría.

"¡Cheese y yo estamos recogiendo flores para mamá!"-Contestó con alegría.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"-Preguntó sin entenderse a sí mismo, pues todavía tenía que comprar muchas cosas para terminar varios proyectos, pero simplemente no pudo evitar intentar quedarse aunque sea unos segundos más.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Sería genial! ¡Muchas gracias Tails!"-Accedió sin pensarlo ni por un instante.

El par de niños empezaron a buscar nuevas plantas que llevar mientras, sin que se diesen cuenta, una gran cantidad de ojos rojos los observaban desde el interior del denso bosque.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Hasta aquí esté capítulo! Cortito, pero hace que la historia avance._

_-Tails: Este capítulo tan rápido va como compensación por el retraso._

_-Shadow: Con lo bonito que estaba el clima y tú nos lo arruinas._

_-Nicolás: ¿Nunca te va a caer bien nada de lo que haga, verdad?_

_-Shadow: En efecto._

_-Sonic: Como sea, no alarguemos esto, al público no le gusta._

_-Nicolás: Bueno, vamos con el agradecimiento por el Review a _**Dark-KannaI**_, no, ahora tiene que competir con Metal Sonic y Scourge, jejejeje. Y aquí les aclaran todo finalmente._

_-Tails: Por lo demás, yo le daré las gracias a aquellos que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Kira-Writer**_, a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, y a _**jack Dark Hell**_._

_-Shadow: Terminemos con esto…_

_-Sonic, Tails, Shadow y Nicolás: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	5. Tails y Cream

_The Rise & Fall of Scourge_

_Capítulo 5: Tails y Cream._

_-Camino a Central City, United Federation. 30 de junio de 2137. 10:10 am._

El par de niños recogían flores a un costado del camino, acompañados de su Chao. La pequeña buscaba las más hermosas para así regalárselas a su madre. El zorrito, en cambio, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo allí, se suponía que debería estar comprando varios repuestos en Central City pero, por alguna razón que no se explicaba, decidió quedarse, algo lo impulsó a hacerlo.

"(¿Por qué me ofrecí para esto?)"-Se cuestionó suspirando mientras recogía una flor de bellos colores-"(Ni siquiera me gustan las flores)"-Recordó para sí colocándola en la cesta.

"Tails"-Lo llamó tímidamente la conejita-"Gracias por ayudarnos ¡Así terminaremos más rápido!"-Afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

"A-ah, por nada, no es nada"-Se sobresaltó un poco, rascándose la cabeza y pudiendo mantener la compostura. Su rostro se puso rojo, él lo notó, así que se dio la vuelta, haciendo como que había encontrado otra plantita para llevar, disimulando su sonrojo tan repentino-"(Cream es muy bonita...)"-Pensó sin pensarlo, así que ni bien eso cruzó por su cabeza, la batió un poco para intentar espabilarse-"(¡No! Todavía soy muy joven para pensar en niñas, además... si Sonic se entera no dejará de burlarse de mí)"-Razonó suspirando nuevamente.

No comprendía la razón por la que su corazón le empezó a latir tan rápido, mas parecía que le iba a salir disparado fuera del pecho. Pero él era una persona de ciencia, no creía en esas cosas como que el corazón era el que controlaba los sentimientos, bien sabía que su única función era bombear la sangre por el cuerpo, cosas como el humor y las emociones eran controladas por impulsos nerviosos del cerebro. Sin embargo, no podía negar que su corazón estaba bombeando demasiada sangre, algo no demasiado común, la cara hasta le quemaba de lo roja que estaba.

"Oye, Cream..."-Le llamó la atención, solo porque sí, no sabiendo verdaderamente qué iba a decir después de eso.

"¿Sí, Tails?"-Preguntó extrañada por su repentina llamada.

El niño ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho, no tenía ninguna palabra formada en su mente como para seguir sus dichos, mucho menos algo cercano a una oración. Pero ya no podía decir que no era nada, se le notaba en el rostro que tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa. Solo que no sabía qué.

Deseó que algo ocurriese, cualquier cosa, no importaba qué, solo que fuese algo que permitiese olvidar por completo esta conversación que, estúpidamente, había comenzado él mismo. No pudo creer, sin embargo, lo rápida que fue escuchada su petición.

Las constantes luchas que había tenido a lo largo de su corta vida, afilaron enormemente sus sentidos, por ende era capaz de sentir las perturbaciones del aire desde lejos, por más leves que fuesen, pudiendo también determinar lo que las causaban. Es por eso que se dio cuenta del peligro que los asolaba.

"¡AL SUELO!"-Exclamó a toda voz dando un veloz salto hacia Cream, abrazándola para apartarla de la trayectoria de un gran puño robótico que pasó justo por donde ella estaba.

La extremidad era impulsada con cohetes, y no tardó en trazar trayectoria hacia su dueño, al mismo tiempo que los dos niños se levantaban, poniéndose a la defensiva, examinando al agresor con recelo.

Este era un algo robot de color oscuro, con grandes hombros y un visor rojo que hacía las veces de rostro.

"(¡Un SWATbot!)"-Lo reconoció al instante-"(¡Eggman verdaderamente no sabe cuando rendirse!)"-Protestó aun en guardia, poniéndose enfrente de la niña-"(¡Si estuviese yo solo lo enfrentaría! ¡Pero es peligroso para Cream!)"-Analizó lo más rápido que podía, atando cabos en su cabeza-"(¡Tendremos que escapar!)"-Concluyó armando algunos planes veloces, listo para ponerlos en práctica.

"¡Tails!"-Le llamó la coneja la atención-"¡Estamos rodeados!"-Informó con preocupación, apoyando su espalda en la del chico.

Este estuvo tan concentrado en el primero, que no fue capaz de percibir como los otros aparecían a los costados, encerrándolos en el medio de un círculo. El resto de los autómatas eran más pequeños, de color naranja, y hacían gala de una gran variedad de armas distintas. Él los reconoció como los Egg Pawns.

Intentó encontrar alguna abertura para escapar, pero la formación estaba armada a la perfección, evitando dejar puntos flacos dentro de la defensa. Un escape aéreo no era aconsejable porqué los dejaría indefensos ante cualquier tipo de ataque. Por ende lo único que podría hacer sería luchar. En eso notó que el SWATbot lo señaló directamente.

"Objetivo localizado"-Afirmó con su robótica voz-"Procedan con la captura"-Ordenó, activando el modo de combate de todo el resto.

"¡Cream!"-Gritó para llamarle la atención-"¡Yo los distraeré! ¡Tú aprovecha para huir!"-Le ordenó dando un veloz y fuerte salto hacia arriba, ganando altura con facilidad-"¡Aquí estoy chatarras!"-Exclamó al instante anterior en el que los robots se abalanzaron sobre él.

Tres Egg Pawns que portaban lanzas fueron los que atacaron, dispuestos a usarlas contra él sin miramientos. Tails usó sus colas para realizar un esquive aéreo y así evitar ser golpeado. Esto lo dejó justo en la cara de uno de los enemigos, permitiéndole darle un coletazo bien posicionado, arrancándole la cabeza de un solo saque. No esperando a llegar al suelo para lanzarse sobre los otros, ya que ahora estaban por demás desprotegidos.

Así que utilizó el cuerpo de chatarra que quedó para así impulsarse hacia el par que quedaba entero. Sin más, valiéndose de la inercia incrustó su pie en el pecho de uno, abollándoselo lo suficiente como para dañar gran parte de sus procesadores centrales, ocasionándole un cortocircuito. Ya con el autómata restante a punto de tocar el piso, lo que le permitiría reagruparse, Tails alzó su brazo.

"¡_Energy Ball_ (Bola de Energía)!"-Comandó, provocando que su mano derecha fuese rodeada por una especie de cañón salido de la nada.

Apuntó hacia el enemigo, no dudando para realizar el ataque pulsando el botón interno del dispositivo, creando así un orbe de luz, que salió despedido a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo del Egg Pawn. Al impactar, generó una fuerte explosión, que le desintegró las secciones del torso y superiores instantáneamente.

El zorrito aterrizó con buen pie y sin un rasguño, pero se encontró a sí mismo en la mira de dos máquinas más, quienes no portaban lanzas, pero hacían gala de unos enormes y fuertes puños, con los que se abalanzaron sobre él. Viendo el peligro inminente, se agachó, pudiendo así evitar los golpes.

Aprovechando eso, apuntó su cañón, el _Energy Ball_, hacia arriba, disparando directo en los brazos de los robots, volándoselos por completo. Entonces saltó dando un giro en el aire como un trompo, destruyendo sus cabezas de un solo golpe con sus dos colas.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que los enemigos naranjas eran solamente una distracción, porqué lo máximo que llegó a ver fue una enorme mano negra a punto de tomarlo.

El SWATbot no fue estúpido, le ordenó a los dispensables que atacasen para así esperar hasta la oportunidad justa de actuar con una probabilidad de éxito lo más cercana posible a cien por ciento, su posición no era la indicada como para poder esquivarlo, intentó impulsarse con sus colas hacia un costado y apuntó con su cañón, pero notó que no llegaría a tiempo antes de ser capturado. Por más que lo había intentando, su esfuerzo no fue suficiente.

Aunque ya se preparó para ser atrapado, no se esperó lo que pasó a continuación. Repentinamente, una especie de proyectil cruzó el aire a gran velocidad, impactando al enorme autómata directo en el pecho, derribándolo al instante sin que este pudiese evitarlo de alguna forma. Tails no creyó lo que vio, Cheese fue quien acababa de golpear al enemigo, había sido arrojado por Cream, a quien volteó a ver, recibiendo una mirada de gran decisión de parte de ella.

"¡No te voy a dejar solo!"-Afirmó al dar un salto, pateando a un Egg Pawn que estaba a punto de atacarla.

"Cream..."-Sonrió por lo bajo, recordando al enemigo principal, quien comenzaba a recuperar los sistemas, sin darle tiempo a nada levantó su _Energy Ball_ y gatilló sin pensarlo.

Sin embargo, la explosión se le propinó justo en su cara, obligándolo a cubrirse con sus brazos. Lo entendió antes de que la humareda se disipara. Ya había visto que uno de los robots portaba con él un escudo, y era justo el que estaba siempre al lado del líder, así que dedujo que este era su protector especial, quien actuó en un momento de necesidad. El zorrito dio un salto al costado, intentando encontrar un mejor ángulo para atacar, pero el Egg Pawn salió a interceptarlo a la perfección, interrumpiendo la posibilidad de apuntar bien.

Al afianzarse, intentó dar un paso al costado, lo mismo que hizo su oponente. Pensó en utilizar un amague, pero también fue descubierto sin problemas. El programa contra el que se enfrentaba estaba muy bien construido, por ende no tardó ni medio segundo en idear un plan, solo esperaba que la otra variable pudiese comprenderlo.

Rezando porque así fuese, dio un gran salto hacia atrás, creando una abertura por la espalda del enemigo.

"¡Cream! ¡Ataca ahora!"-Ordenó disparando una esfera de luz hacia el escudo, apuntando también al androide que estaba detrás, obligando al Egg Pawn a poner su guardia en alto para frenarlo. Fue en ese instante que la conejita escuchó la llamada y atendió sin duda alguna.

Ella lanzó a Cheese con toda su fuerza, el robot se encontró en un predicamento que ponía en juego sus órdenes, por un lado estaba a punto de ser destruido por dos lados, que no llegaría a cubrir al mismo tiempo, por ende lo indicado sería escapar, pero a su vez su líder estaba amenazado, y si huía lo dejaría desprotegido, así que solo bloqueó el orbe de energía y esperó un segundo hasta que el Chao lo atravesó de lado a lado.

La máquina se desplomó en el suelo.

"¡Bien! ¡Es mi o...!"-Comenzó a exclamar al regresar a tierra firme listo para acabar con el SWATbot, dándose cuenta de que este ya no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

"¡Tails! ¡Detrás de ti!"-Le advirtió su compañera a toda voz, entendiendo a la perfección donde estaba ahora su objetico.

Sin esperar o plantearlo se dio la vuelta alzando el _Energy Ball_, intentando contraatacar, pero ya era tarde, el puño gigante que se dirigía hacia él, lo impactó directo en el rostro antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Por la potencia del golpe salió despedido hacia atrás a gran velocidad, atravesando un par de árboles que se encontró por el camino, siendo enterrado en una enorme humareda.

La muchachita no había esperado, ni bien vio el peligro, se impulsó con sus grandes orejas hacia el agresor. No pudiendo llegar a tiempo como para salvar a su amigo, pero decidiendo aprovechar el momento. Con determinación continuó su trayecto a toda velocidad, descargando una patada con toda su fuerza en la cabeza del enemigo, quien se tambaleó un poco por el impacto pero pudo permanecer de pie sin muchos inconvenientes. Cream creyó que eso sería suficiente como para ganar algo de tiempo, pero sus estimaciones fueron demasiado optimistas, notando su gran error de cálculo cuando ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

Repentinamente, se vio golpeada por el brazo del autómata, siendo derribada algunos metros a lo lejos, rodando un par de veces por el suelo, quedándose tendida allí unos cuantos segundos. Luego de eso, pudo reunir algo de fuerza como para intentar levantarse, viendo como su Chao revoloteaba a su lado con preocupación.

"Cheese..."-Murmuró con dificultad aun intentando siquiera poder arrodillarse. Dándose cuenta de que no podía perder otro segundo más.

Dos Egg Pawns aparecieron a su lado de repente, pero ella solo pudo notar a uno en ese momento, por ende tomó a la pequeña criatura, quien se había preparado para eso, y lo arrojó al rostro de uno de los agresores, destruyéndolo al instante, dándose cuenta allí que tenía a otro al costado, quien estaba por apuñalarla con su lanza. No tenía tiempo para incorporarse, siquiera para rodar, Cheese todavía no perdió toda la inercia, por ende no podría ayudarla. No tenía salida.

"¡_Energy Ball_!"-Escuchó gritar a Tails, justo antes de que una potente explosión cubriera al enemigo, quien cayó hecho pedazos al suelo segundos después. El niño entonces se puso entre ella y el SWATbot-"¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó con calidez ofreciéndole su mano, ella lo miró algo sonrojada y se tomaron de la muñeca mutuamente. Él sonrió un poco, solo para luego darse la vuelta alistando su cañón de mano con determinación-"¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te protegeré!"-Afirmó a toda voz, dando un paso hacia la derecha al instante, disparando hacia allí destruyendo un robot atacante sin problemas-"¡Quedan tres contando al SWATbot!"-Exclamó para sí en voz alta dando un veloz giro alrededor de Cream, volviendo a disparar para destruir a otro agresor al instante.

La muchacha vio llegar al enemigo restante, pero no le quedaba fuerza como para contraatacar, por ende todo lo que pudo hacer fue tocar la espalda del zorrito con su codo, quien comprendió la llamada sin más señales, colocándose rápidamente en una posición que le permitía interceptar el ataque, no dudando en disparar. El último Egg Pawn cayó hecho chatarra.

"Gracias, Tails..."-Pronunció ella sonriendo algo sonrojada-"(Tails es muy fuerte, y es tan genial, nunca lo había visto así)"-Pensó con algo de diversión.

Él se dio un momento para respirar, recordando ya tarde que todavía no podía darse ese lujo. Vio el peligro amenazar a su amiga, el enorme robot arrojó su puño hacia ella, quien solo acababa de notarlo, por ende no llegó a pensar en escapar.

"(¡Tengo que llegar! ¡Por favor!)"-Casi se rogó dando un coletazo al suelo para impulsarse, volviendo a hacerlo para trazar un ángulo de noventa grados y así arribar a tiempo-"¡_Energy Ball_!"-Gritó al gatillar el cañón, deteniendo así el ataque y obligando al androide a retroceder.

La niña lo miró con los ojos brillantes, no pudo evitar imaginárselo en una armadura reluciente, defendiéndola a ella, la princesa en peligro, como en los cuentos de hadas. Se dio un coscorrón mental por pensar así, no se comprendía a sí misma ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué el corazón le latía así de rápido? No era solo la adrenalina de la batalla, pensó que quizás era algo más...

"(¿El _Energy Ball_ no es capaz de romper su coraza?)"-Cuestionó al trazar un nuevo plan, saltando directo hacia su rival, listo para terminar con esto.

Sin embargo, no contó con que este pudiese mantener la compostura lo suficiente como para encajarle un golpe inverso con su brazo. Ese impacto no le causó nada en el cuerpo, pero lo obligó a soltar su arma, que era su clara carta de triunfo, el SWATbot lo sabía perfectamente, y por eso fue lo primero que sacó volando ni bien pudo. El zorrito vio sus posibilidades alejarse junto con su cañón, pero tuvo que prestar más atención, ya que de otra manera sería capturado. Observó la mano que se dirigía hacia él, por ende no dudó en utilizar sus colas, para así lograr un esquive aéreo e impulsarse para intentar recuperar su tan preciado objeto.

La máquina apuntó con su muñeca hacia la posición del muchacho, su misión era llevarlo vivo hasta su amo, por ende matarlo estaba fuera de toda discusión, así que su programación creó otra alternativa. Realizaría un disparo no letal, con dirección a la pierna derecha, eso anularía su capacidad de movimiento y permitiría una captura segura. Por ende jaló el gatillo.

Pero su mano se vio impactada por alguna clase de objeto contundente, desviando todos los disparos recién efectuados hacia el aire. No tardó en reconocer el proyectil como una pequeña criatura llamada Chao, pero obviamente este no se había propulsado solo, por ende intentó encontrar a la fuente, dando cuenta que esta ya se acercaba a él por sus propios medios. Ella se dio un potente impulso impactando con su cabeza en el otro brazo, para así evitar que pudiese atacar con él a su compañero.

"¡No te lo permitiré!"-Afirmó apretando los dientes debido al dolor que le produjo el choque entre el frio metal y su cráneo.

El SWATbot se preparó para contraatacar alzando sus dos puños, Cream se lo esperaba y estaba lista para aguantar ese golpe, con tal de darle a Tails una oportunidad, por ende solo se preparó para sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Pero la máquina se detuvo a reanalizar, al sentir un par de pisadas en su hombro, deduciendo que no eran de otro ser que el pequeño zorro de dos colas, quien le colocó la boca del cañón de mano justo contra la cabeza, listo para gatillar a quemarropa. No esperando a que eso ocurriese, intentando utilizar sus manos para protegerse del seguro impacto.

"¡NO LE VOLVERÁS A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA!"-Vociferó al disparar a tan corta distancia, generando una poderosa explosión que los envolvió a ambos.

La conejita no fue alcanzada por esta porqué ya había logrado regresar al suelo, viendo casi con horror como su amigo salía despedido por la potencia de su propio ataque, ella no dudó en impulsarse para atraparlo justo antes de que tocase el suelo, deteniendo su avance casi en seco.

"¡Tails...!"-Exclamó su nombre con preocupación.

"Cream..."-Pronunció él, recuperándose un poco del aturdimiento causado por la detonación-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-Preguntó él mirándola con la respiración agitada.

"Tonto..."-Dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro-"Yo tendía que preguntarte eso"-Contrarió riendo por lo bajo-"Estás todo golpeado y sucio"-Agregó sacudiéndole la tierra de la cabeza con suavidad.

"Tú estás igual"-Bromeó también, relajándose un poco y suspirando.

Ambos estaban muy tranquilos, absteniéndose totalmente del mundo que los rodeaba, Cheese revoloteaba junto a ellos eufórico por la victoria. Aunque la felicidad les fue aplastada como con una maza al escuchar un sonido de movimiento metálico. Voltearon a ver al SWATbot con la cabeza aun cubierta por el humo, quien había hecho un leve movimiento. Todos se pusieron en guardia tan rápido como pudieron, esperando cualquier clase de ataque.

El robot se movió, y cayó desplomado en el suelo, ya no tenía cráneo. El trío suspiró con gran alivio.

"Sentí que se me paró el corazón"-Afirmó el zorrito agarrándose el pecho, bastante agitado.

"Si, lo entiendo"-Reafirmó la conejita estando igual que él.

"Chao, chao"-Reconfirmó la criaturita tan agitado como ellos.

"Bueno..."-Comentó el chico para llamarle la atención, aunque la pequeña solo se quedó mirando la destruida cesta con algo de tristeza.

"Las flores se arruinaron"-Dijo cabizbaja.

"Vamos, tengo que llevarte con tu madre y explicarle lo que ocurrió"-Indicó él tomándole el hombro de forma comprensiva.

"Si"-Fue todo lo que contestó, dándose la vuelta.

"¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!"-Contrarió una aguda voz repentinamente, descolocándolos de improvisto.

Los dos alzaron su defensa hacia la fuente de las palabras, a quien Tails reconoció sin problemas, era bueno para las caras y esa no la iba a olvidar.

"(¡Es uno de los que luchó con Sonic a la mañana!)"-Analizó listo para tomar a su compañera y escapar hacia el lado contrario, dando cuenta que había otra persona a su espalda-"(¡Es esa rana!)"-Protestó alternando la vista entre ambos-"(¡Así que de verdad estaban con Eggman! ¡Los robots fueron solo para cansarnos!)"

"¡Tú te vienes con nosotros, pendejo!"-Afirmó mas como una orden señalando al zorrito, quien apenas lo escuchó, todas las células de su mente estaban planeando como salir de esta situación.

Una figura entre los árboles solo sonrió complacida, contemplando la escena con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!_

_-Sonic: ¡Ahora le tocó a Tails patear traseros!_

_-Tails (Algo apenado): *Rascándose la cabeza* ¡No fui solo yo, Cream y Cheese también lucharon!_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir, así que pasaré a darle las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, esas cosas pasan, jejejeje. Es que era un _Warp Ring _(Anillo de Distorsión) marca ACME, jajajaja; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, pues lograron ocuparse de los ojos en sí, aunque ahora están peor, jujuju; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, oh, entonces usted es el Sonic mas fuerte! :P Los planes comienzan a moverse, jujuju._

_-Tails: ¡Y bueno, yo ahora les pasaré a dar las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes: a_ _**Kira-writer**__ y a_ _**Jack Dark hell**__!_

_-Sonic: ¡Eso sería todo por hoy!_

_-Sonic, Tails y Nicolás: *Saludando* ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
